memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Cage
Terwijl kapitein Pike een 18 jaar oude noodoproep onderzoekt wordt hij door de Talosians gevangen genomen. Samenvatting Het jaar is 2254, elf jaar voordat kapitein Kirk aan zijn eerste vijfjarige missie met de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] begint. Twee weken na een slag op Rigel VII ontdekt de bemanning van de Enterprise een ruimte verstoring op een ramkoers met het sterrenschip. Het blijkt echter een oude radio noodoproep te zijn, dat dusdanig geprogrammeerd is om op te vallen. De oproep is afkomstig van de Talos sterrengroep, maar kapitein Christopher Pike weigert de zaak verder te onderzoeken. Zonder mogelijke overlevenden wil hij naar de Vega kolonie om voor de eigen slachtoffers van de eerdere slag te zorgen. Spock meldt later echter dat er een tweede bericht vanaf Talos IV verzonden is, waaruit zou blijken dat er elf overlevenden zouden zijn. Pike besluit daarop richting Talos te gaan. Pike en het verkenningsteam ontdekken een groep overlevenden, die eigenlijk net iets te gezond lijken te zijn. Eén van hen is een jonge vrouw, Vina. Pike voelt zich tot haar aangetrokken en ze leidt hem in een val bij de brokstukken van de [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]]. Hij wordt hier gevangen genomen door de Talosians. Door middel van illusies willen ze Pike en Vina aan elkaar koppelen. Zij blijkt een mens te zijn, die ook een gevangene is van de Talosians. De rest van de Enterprise bemanningsleden proberen Pike te redden, omdat ze weten dat de illusies van de Talosians een machtig wapen zijn. Pike ontdekt de illusies en bedenkt een manier om zich niet te laten verleiden. Uiteindelijk tonen de Talosians het ware gezicht van Vina aan Pike en besluit de vrouw bij de Talosians te blijven. De Enterprise en haar bemanningsleden mogen daarna vertrekken. Achtergrondinformatie * In de Star Trek: The Original Series afleveringen "The Menagerie, Deel I" en "The Menagerie, Deel II" werd een groot deel van het beeldmateriaal uit "The Cage" gebruikt. Links en referenties Personages *Jeffrey Hunter als Christopher Pike *Susan Oliver als Vina *Leonard Nimoy als Spock *Majel Barrett als Nummer Een *John Hoyt als Dr. Phillip Boyce *Peter Duryea als José Tyler *Laurel Goodwin als J.M. Colt Niet vermeld *Meg Wyllie als The Keeper *Jon Lormer als Dr. Theodore Haskins *Clegg Hoyt als Pitcairn *Malachi Throne als stem van The Keeper *Mike Dugan als de Kalar *Adam Roarke als Garison * Barker als de 4e Talosian * Anthony Jochim als ''Columbia'' overlevende #3 * Robert C. Johnson als ** 1e Talosian's stem ** Pitcairn's stem * Ed Madden als de ''Enterprise'' geoloog * Joseph Mell als Handelaar bij de Orion kolonie * Leonard Mudie als ''Columbia'' overlevende #2 * Robert Phillips als Ruimte officier bij de Orion kolonie * Janos Prohaska als: ** Mensaap ** Humanoïde vogel * Serena Sande als de 2e Talosian * Georgia Schmidt als de 1e Talosian * Felix Silla als de 3e Talosian Referenties 2236; Aarde; Adam en Eva; Amerikaans continent instituut; atmosfeer; baan; barkeeper; batterij; bril; ''Columbia'', SS; communicator; dokter; geologisch laborapport; geoloog; harnas; Hel; hersenen; hoed; hoofd onderofficier; hoofdpijn; hyperaandrijving; ijs; kapitein; kip; klasse M; klembord; klok; kloof; laser wapens; lichtsnelheid; luitenant; lunch; machinekamer; magistraat; magnetisch veld; martini; metaal; Mens; meteoroïde; meteoroïde straal; micro-opname; microband; mijl; Mojave; nek; noodlanding; noodoproep; nucleaire wapens; ontwijkingsmanoeuvres; Orion; Orion slavenmeisje; Orion kolonie; paard; pen; picknick; radio; radio-interferentie noodoproep; radiogolf; raket; rapport; Regulus; Rigel VII; roer; romp; scherm; schild; spectrografie; stikstof; suiker; Talos sterrengroep; Talos IV; Talosians; Talosian systeem; Talosian zingende plant; Tango; televisie; tijdbarrière; tonijn; trainingsschip; Vega kolonie; verkenningsteam; verlof; vlieg; Vulcan; warpaandrijving; warp factor; yeoman; zonnestelsel; zwaard; zwaartekracht; zuurstof. Bibliotheek computer referenties USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) bibliotheek computer: Afrika; Alaska; Aleoeten; Amerikaanse burgeroorlog; Amerikaanse revolutie; Anchorage; Antarctica; Arabische zee; astronomische eenheid; Atlanta; Atlantische oceaan; Atlas-Agena; Australië; Azië; baan; Beringzee; Beringstraat; bloem; Bristolbaai; Canada; Centraal Amerika; Delaware; Eisenhower, Dwight; Europa; Explorer S-55; Fairbanks; gamma-straal spectrometer; Golf van Alaska; grote koedoe; Hawaii; Himalaya; Hokkaido; Hong Kong; Honshu; hoogtemeter; Houston; ingewanden; internationale datumgrens; Jackson, Stonewall; Japan; Juneau; Kreeftskeerkring; Kennedy, John F.; Kioto; Korea; Kyushu; Last Meeting of Lee and Jackson at Chancellorsville, The; Lee, Robert E. Lee; lever; Lincoln, Abraham; long; Los Angeles; Luna; maag; madeliefje; Mariner 2; Mars; Maryland; Mercurius; Mexico; Midway eiland; ''Monitor'', USS; New Orleans; Nimbus 1; Noord Amerika; Noordpool; Noordpoolcirkel; oog; oogzenuw; Stille oceaan; Peking; Pioneer 5; Pleiades cluster; Point Barrow; Portland; president van de Verenigde Staten; raket; Ranger; Ranger 5; Ranger 7; rib; Ruimtelijk geofysisch observatorium; Ruimtelijk solar observatorium; San Francisco; satelliet; schedel; Seattle; Slag bij Hampton Roads; sonde; Sol; Sol systeem; Sovjet unie; sterrenkaart; Talos I; Talos II; Talos III; Talos V; Tokio; Verenigde Staten van Amerika; Venus; viooltje; Virginia; ''Virginia'', CSS; Wake eiland; Washington, George; Washington, DC; wildebeest; Yukon rivier; Zon; Zuid Amerika; Zuidpool. Remastered: Aarde; Afrika; Aldrin, Buzz; Andromedanevel; Apollo CSM en LM; Apollo missie; atoombom; Bikini Atol; Blair, Montgomery; Blue Marble; Canada; Chase, Salmon P.; Earthrise; Eisenhower, Dwight D.; Emancipatieproclamatie; esdoorn; Fat Man; First Reading of the Emancipation Proclamation of President Lincoln; Fort Hindman; Gray's Anatomy; grote zilverreiger; hart; Internationaal ruimtestation ISS; Johnson, Lyndon B.; Jupiter; Kennedy, Jacqueline; Kennedy, John F.; Kleine Magelhaense wolk; koraalduivel; Lincoln, Abraham; longen; Luna; Mozes; Moses Showing the Tables of the Law to the People; NGC 602; oog; Rayburn, Sam; ribben; roos; ruimteshuttle; Saturnus; Saturn V; Seward, William H.; Slag bij Fort Hindman; Smith, Caleb B.; Soyuz; spieren; Tien geboden; V838 Monocerotis; Vostok 1; Washington, George; Welles, Gideon; Wright Flyer; Yosemitewaterval; zwarte eekhoorn. The Cage de:Der Käfig en:The Cage (episode) es:The Cage fr:The Cage (épisode) it:Lo zoo di Talos (episodio) ja:歪んだ楽園（エピソード） pl:The Cage sv:The Cage